Unexplected Love Life of Dusk Shine: My sister She a Changeling
by mukosu
Summary: Éclipse Moon Sparkle est une jeune pouliche mais différents des autres poulains.ta son vrai apparence elle ressemble à un poney noir avec des aile d'insectes et elle est capable de goûter à l'émotion ussa vie elle recherche ces origine jusqu'au jour la princesse Celestia envoie une lettre pour qu'elle et son grand frère Dusk Shine va à ponyville pour se faire des amis.


Dans la bibliothèque du château de la princesse Celestia. Un jeune étalon mauve et son assistant dragon étaient en train de faire une recherche sur une légende. Une jeune pouliche pourpre avec une crinière violette est revenue dans la pièce du château.

Entré dans la pièce, des flammes vertes commencent à l'entourer et elle se transforme en petite poney insecte avec cheveux verts et elle avait une carapace sur le dos. " Voici la lettre pour avertir la princesse qui est finalement terminer " dit l'étalon donne la lettre au jeune dragon.

" Aniki ta trouver mes origines et c'est pourquoi la lettre? " Demande Éclipse Sparkle à son grand frère.

" Désolée petite sœur je devais écris un message pour avertir princesse Celestia que Nightmare Moon revenir pendant la fête du soleil d'été."

" Mais Aniki tu n'avais promis qu'on allait rechercher mes origines pour découvrir qu'elle type de poney je suis et Nightmare Moon c'est juste une légende? "

"Nightmare Moon n'est pas juste une légende et Spike envoie la lettre. "

Le jeune dragon souffle sur le message avec ses flammes et la lettre disparaît. " Maintenant Nous devons attendre sa réponse ... "

Spike souffle une nouvelle flamme et un nouveau message est apparu et Spike commence à le lire message.

" Puis elle vas envoyer Shining Armor et son armée pour le combat? Ce sera la bataille ultime du bien contre le mal …"

Le petit dragon lire le massage. " Fais-toi des amis. "

Le silence envahir la chambre et la seule chose nous pouvions entendre est le rire de la pouliche d'insecte. Elle trouve sa drôle pour son frère pour lui faire des amis c'était mission impossible.

Spike souffle une autre flamme et un nouveau message était arrivé." Sa inclue ta petite sœur aussi."

" QUOI ?!" Éclipse était surprise d'apprend que s'appliquait a elle aussi.

Après une heure les trois héros sont en chemin pour aller à Ponyville dans chariot guider par deux pégases en armure. Éclipse était inquiet et son pouvoir de transformation s'est enclencher.

Chacune des flammes qui est apparue et un poney différent ressortait des flammes. " Moony tu n'as besoin de t'inquiéter "Dit son frère pour réconforter sa petite sœur.

"Mais Aniki il se produira quoi si ils voient ma véritable apparence? Ils vont crois que je un monstre déjà je ne sais pas quelle type de poney je suis. ''Sa sœur dit qu'elle était transformée en Celestia version licorne blanche avec une crinière rose et la taille d'un poney normale.

" Ça ne se produira jamais, nous devons juste superviser le déroulement de la fête du soleil d'été et après on retour à la maison. "

" Oui mais Dusk tu ne dois pas oublier que la princesse veut que vous fait des amis pendant que nous faisons ça." Dit le jeune dragon.

Enfin arriver Dusk Shine, Éclipse Sparkle et Spike descend du chariot et commence à chercher leur chemin.

"Si on demandait à cette jument," Dit Spike, pointa la jument devant lui.

Les trois avancent vers la jument rose. "Excusez-moi, Mon nom c'est Spike, la jeune licorne pourpre c'est Éclipse Sparkle et l'étalon mauve c'est Dusk Shine et nous cherchons la route pour aller à la ferme de la grosse pomme" Spike dis en faisant les présentant.

La jument terrestre rose regarde l'étalon mauve et la pouliche pourpre. Après elle pousse un cri et parte à courir à vitesse.

" ... " Les trois restons silencieux

" Je pense que nous devrions trouver le chemin par nous-même le chemin."

Après une heure ils ont trouvé le moyen de se rendre à la ferme de la grande pomme. Arrivez ils voient une jument orange qu'elle utilise ces sabot pour faire tomber les pommes du pommier.

Dusk Avance vers la jument orange. " Bonjour mon nom c'est Dusk Shine et voici ma petite sœur Éclipse Sparkle et le Dragon c'est Spike." dit Dusk Shine donnant un baiser sur le sabot de la jument comme un gentleman.

La jument Cowgirl utilise un tonneau vide pour frapper la tête de Dusk. "ANIKI !" Éclipse et Spike crions à l'unisson.

" Vous l'avez frappé! "

"Désolé petit dragon mais ici nous n'aimons pas les poneys qui sont grossiers et ce n'est pas tout je dois attendre l'arrivée des poneys que la princesse à envoyer pour superviser les préparatifs de la fête." La jument va retourner au travail.

" C'est nous!"Le dragon répondit

L'expression du visage du poney orange se changera en expression de peur. Après 2 heures, Dusk Shine se réveille de son coma. " Désolé de vous avoir frappé avec le tonneau vide. Vous pouvez vous estimer chanceux qu'il n'a pas défiguré votre visage et en passons je suis Apple jack."

"Ouais la seule chose que j'ai c'est une grosse bosse sur la tête.'' L'étalon mauve répondu.

"Vue que vous être les envoyer de la princesse Celestia vous pouvez goûter la nourriture qu'on a préparé et il est justement temps de souper les poneys." Elle sonnera un cloche forme triangle.

Dusk Shine, Éclipse Sparkle et Spike sont emportés par le troupeau de poney terrestre et atterrit près une table. " Voici la famille Apple au grand complète et par ici il a mon cousin...''

Elle annonce le nom de chacun des membres de la famille Apple et ils déposent une pâtisserie fais de pomme sur la table où ils sont assis. "... Et enfin voici mon grand frère Big Macintosh, ma petite sœur Apple Bloom et ma grand-mère Granny Smith."

Elle pointe l'étalon rouge, la pouliche jaune avec les cheveux rouge et la vieille jument verte. "Bon appétit." Ils disent tous.

Dusk voit la montagne des gâteaux sur la table. Dusk se Demande s'il sera capable de tout manger et sa petite sœur trouvait les plats délicieux ta d'amour qui l'entoure la donnait l'eau à la bouche.

" Je ne croire qu'on va pouvoir manger tout ça et nous devons aller ... "

Les membres des familles Apple étaient tristes. " Vous pouvez au moins essayer de goûter un? " La pouliche le regarde avec ses grands yeux.

L'étalon mauve ne savait pas quoi dire pour essayer de partie mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix de rester.

" Aniki on peut rester pour manger? " Question sa sœur tout en faisant ses grands yeux aussi.

Dusk n'a pas pu résister et choisir de rester pour manger. "Accord nous allons manger. "

Les Apple poussent un cri de joie. Pendant qu'ils mangeront les juments vont poser des questions à Dusk et Apple bloom va parler à Éclipse Sparkle. Elle débute une conversation avec la jeune licorne pendant les filles de la famille parlait avec Dusk

" Êtes-Vous célibataire?"

" Vous connaissez la princesse Celestia? "

Et autre question a été posée à l'étalon mauve. Apple jack avait un sourire en voyant la famille sentir bien avec le poney." Wow grande sœur la famille aimerons vraiment votre petit copain."

" Apple Bloom il n'est pas mon petit copain!" La jument orange était embarrassée.

"Celui-ci sera un petit-fils parfait." Exprime la vieille jument et son grand frère hoche la tête.

"Granny Smith et Big Macintosh!" Le visage d'Apple jack est devenu rouge. A la table Éclipse pouvait sentir l'amour que d'Apple jack avait pour son frère qui commençais à se matérialiser et elle afficha un sourire sur son visage.

" Je peux savoir pourquoi vous souriez? "

" Pour rien Aniki, pour rien."

Après avoir tout mangé les dessertes Dusk Shine, Éclipse Sparkle et Spike prennent la route pour rencontrer le prochain poney mais Dusk avait envie de vomir à cause de tous ses pâtisseries qui avaient avalé.

"Grand frère vous être lent."

" Ce n'est pas ma faute avec tous leurs plats que j'ai mangé j'ai le sentiment que mon ventre va exploser ! Et comment faites-vous pour pas être malade avec les aliments que vous avez mangé?"

"Les Dragons ont un estomac solide."

"Dusk tu sais pour moi je dois absorber l'amour dans la nourriture pour me nourrir et celle de la famille Apple était délicieuse."

Il se demandait encore comment sa sœur peut se nourrit de quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas voir ou le toucher." Spike, le poney prochain qu'on doit rencontrer?" Mentionner Dusk

Le jeune dragon lire la liste. " Un pégase qui s'appelle Rainbow Dash." Mentionner Spike qui lire le nom sur le parchemin.

"Moony tu peux que transformer en pégase...Pourquoi tu regardes le ciel?"

" Je regarde un arc-en-ciel qui est en mouvement rapide." Elle répond à son grand frère.''

"Moony il est impossible qu'un arc-en-ciel peut-être en mouvement cas ils sont…"

"Aniki vous serez mieux de regarder devant toi." Dire la pouliche pourpre quelle aperçoit les couleurs vivant se diriger à pleine vitesse sur Dusk.

"Moony il est impoli d'interrompre et comme j'ai disais …"Dusk était trop concentrée dans son explication qu'il ne voit pas la fille bleue foncé sur lui.

BOOM ! Les deux sont entrés en collision. " Aniki!"

On ouvrant les yeux la jument ailée bleue se rendit compte que le poney mauve était sur lui dans une drôle position. Hey! Qui es-tu ? Un fan obsédé?" Interrogée la jument bleue après quelle frappera Dusk au visage.

" Je ne suis pas un de votre fan et je ne sais pas qui vous êtes?"

"Qui je suis? Le futur membre des Wonderbolt. Je suis le poney plus impressionnant ... Je suis Rainbow Dash!" Elle se présente.

Entendant le nom des Wonderbolt Éclipse approche vers la jument à la coiffure ciel-arc-ciel cheveux." Vous avez dit les Wonderbolt et vous serez bientôt un?" Demande Éclipse a La jument bleue avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles.

"Vous devez être un fan aussi? C'est génial mais si t'étais un pégase je pourrais que montrer mes acrobaties.''

"Je peux me transformer en pégase. "Elle concentre sa magie pour lancer sa transformation mais son frère la prend en lévitation pour la placer à côté de lui.

" Désolé pour ma petite sœur et je suis Dusk Shine et le dragon c'est Spike et ma sœur c'est Éclipse Sparkle.''

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Éclipse, Spike et l'intello."

"Mon nom s'est Dusk shine et vous n'êtes pas censé faire votre travail? "Demande Dusk.

" Oui je vais faire après ma pause. 'Dit la jument bleue en s'assirent sur un nuage.

" Ouais tu es une paresseux?'' Dusk est train rire.

"Répète pour voir grosse tête!''

"Si vous êtes vraiment rapide comme vous dis, je vous défi de nettoyer le ciel en 50 minuit''. L'étalon mauve défi la jument ailée bleue.

Elle met ses lunettes Google sur ses yeux et commence à nettoyage le ciel. Moony est impressionné et même Dusk est impressionner aussi.

"C'est fait 50 minuit afin." Elle met un nuage gris au-dessus du poney mauve et donne un coup pied pour faire tomber la pluie dessus lui.

La pluie cesse Rainbow, Spike et Éclipse regarder Dusk et parte à rire. '' Pourquoi vous riez?'' Question de l'étalon licorne pour comprendre la situation.

" Dusk avec votre cheveux vous ressemblez à Napoléon Dynamite.'' Répondit le dragon en rirent.

" Je vais te voir à la mairie à soir Dusk l'intello.'' La fille ailée dit avant de partir.

"Elle l'être vraiment trop génial je veux qu'elle m'apprend ses acrobatique.''

"Pas question elle aura une mauvaise influence sur toi et Spike le poney prochain?"

Dans la mairie, Dusk Shine, Éclipse Sparkle et Spike observe les décorations.'' C'est magnifique.'' Bébé dragon est amoureux.

" Ouais décorations sont assez magnifique.'' Dit le poney mauve.

" Pas les déco je parle qu'elle.'' Spike pointe la jument blanche aux cheveux violets et elle avait une étoile sous l'œil.

" Ne me dites pas vous avez le coup foudre pour elle?" Question Dusk à Spike

" Oui." Spike avait les cœurs dans les œil.

" Je confirme son aura est rose il est en amour et son amour pour cette jument est délicieuse." La pouliche pourpre dit et on entendait les gargouillements de son ventre.

Dusk roule les yeux. ''Big bro s'il vous plaît pourriez-vous aller la voir et la parler pour moi?" Spike demanda l'étalon mauve.

La pouliche pourpre se dresse devant eux. " Grand frère Spike c'est une mauvaise idée. Tu as oublié la dernière fois tu voulais parler a une fille et t'avait demandé à Aniki de la parler?''.

" Oui Je Souviens Moony vous pouvez aller la parler pour moi?" Moony accepte d'aller parler à la jument blanche. "Bonjour''

La jument blanche aperçoit Éclipse Sparkle. ''Bonjour ma chère, ce que vous faites là? Vous êtes perdu?'' Requête la jument blanche à la pouliche pourpre.

''Je suis ici avait mes deux grand frères. 'Elle pointe dans la direction de Dusk Shine et Spike. Rarity aperçoit l'étalon mauve et le jeune dragon pour ensuite montrer une expression de peur.

"Quelle est cette chose?"

" C'est Spike "

" Hey !" Le dragon trouvait ça insultant.

" Non mon cher je parlais de ta crinière."

"Ça je pensais dans l'arranger en retournons à la maison.'

"Oh non, pas question! ça sera offrons à la mode."

"Non je …"

"J'ai dit, je vais arranger ta crinière. " Elle dit avec une voix de film d'horreur.

Rarity recoiffe la crinière de Dusk et elle faire les présentations. Je m'appelle Rarity et quel est ton nom mes chers amis?''.

"Je suis Dusk Shine, voici ma petite sœur Éclipse Sparkle et le dragon c'est Spike."

La jument blanche fini les cheveux Dusk.'' Euh ça fait trop fille." Dusk n'aimait sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

" Je vais l'arranger." Elle réarrange la coiffure de Dusk Shine.

Après 30 minuits Dusk retrouve sa coiffure habituelle et Ils continuent leur conversation. "Vous être le Dusk Shine? Dusk Shine le protéger de princesse Celestia?".

"Oui c'est moi."

"Cela signifie que vous êtes un prince.''

" Je suis le frère a Dusk cela signifie dire je suis aussi un prince?''

" Euh Vous pouvez rappeler qui vous êtes?" Rarity avait remarqué la présence du dragon que maintenant.

"Je suis Spike et je vous soutiens depuis le début.'' Dites Spike une larme à l'œil.

"Tu sais mon prince depuis je suis petite je savais qu'un jour mon prince charmant viendrait et même un jour j'ai bien dis un jour je vais me marier avec lui.'' La jument blanche imaginaire un mariage avec Dusk Shine dans un future proche.

" Mon prince c'est peut-être un signe…"Elle se retourne et remarque qu'ils sont déjà partis.

"Mon prince …?''

Après avoir exécution une longue distance dans les plaines Dusk et Spike sont bout de souffle. ''Bro ta ruiner ma chance d'impressionner Rarity."

" Désolé Spike comme si je voulais avoir une jument en robe de mariée qui me suivre partout comme une psychopathe et Moony si vous vous sentez l'amour de Rarity préviens moi." Il se tourne vers sa petite sœur et voir qu'elle n'est plus là.

Ils commencent à paniquer et partons à sa recherche. Ailleurs la pouliche pourpre suivra la musique que les oiseaux chantaient dans l'arbre devant elle.

Elle était trop concentrée dans la chanson que les oiseaux chantaient qu'Éclipse n'avait pas entendu la jument jaune approcher d'elle doucement. Elle touche sont épaule.

Surprise elle sursaute, sa magie c'est enclenchée et elle se transforme en hermine blanche pour s'accroche à la branche d'arbre. "Désoler Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.'' La jument jaune avec la crinière rose dire pour assurer Éclipse Sparkle.

La petite hermine blanche descente de l'arbre pour se retransformer en pouliche pourpre.'' Je ne savais pas que les licornes connaissait une magique de transformation.''

"Non c'est juste un pouvoir que j'ai depuis je suis petite."

"D'accord, je suis Fluttershy et quel est ton nom et tu es ici tout seul? "Demande Fluttershy à Éclipse Sparkle

" Je suis ici avec mes deux grand frère et ils ne doivent pas être loin."

"Si vous voulez vous pouvez rester avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent que chercher.''

Moony accepte et elle se tenant à côté de Fluttershy pour écouter la musique des oiseaux qui faisait la pratique.

Ailleurs avec Dusk et Spike qui continuons de recherche la pouliche pourpre qu'ils avaient perdu de vue." Où elle a pu aller? Spike c'est ta faute qu'on la perdu."

" Ma faute?".

" Oui, si vous ne m'avez pas demandé à Éclipse elle ne serait pas allé parler à Rarity, elle ne serait pas tombé amoureux de moi et nous ne serons enfuir à toute vitesse."

"Excusez-moi, c'est amour qui m'a fait agir comme ça."

"L'amour est une chose illogique qui frappe les poneys. Même si cela m'arrivait ... " De loin Dusk Shine aperçoit sa sœur qui est côté d'une jument jaune ailée et cours vers les deux filles.

"Éclipse Moon Sparkle ! Ne me faire plus une peur comme ça j'étais inquiet.'' Dusk est heureux de retrouver sa petite sœur.

"Aniki J'étais avec Mademoiselle Fluttershy." Elle mentionne le nom du pégase jaune.

" Fluttershy?''

"Oui c'est moi Fluttershy et j'étais votre sœur qui s'est perdue mais elle était sécurité avec moi. " Fluttershy dit en se cachant derrière ses cheveux roses.

Dusk sentit une sensation qu'il n'avait sentir avant et ces joue rougit. Éclipse pourrait voir une aura rose commencé à surgir de son grand frère et son estomac a commencé à gargouille à cause du niveau amour que son frère avait pour Fluttershy.

Impossible de trouver des mots il mit Fluttershy dans un moment gênant Au même temps le jeune dragon sort derrière des buissons.'' Bro vous avez retrouvez Éclipse ?"

Fluttershy aperçoit le dragon et approche de Spike. "Un bébé dragon! C'est rare d'on voir un!"

"Voici une qu'elle connaît bien les dragons." Dit Spike qui se vante.

" Il parle ! J'aimerais en apprends un peu plus sur toi."

" Tout à commencer quand j'étais dans l'œuf …"

Dusk, Moony, Spike et Fluttershy marchaient juste à l'arbre bibliothèque de Ponyville et Spike continue de raconter son histoire à la jument jaune.

" Regarder vos oiseaux sont revenus. "A déclaré Dusk Shine qui essayera de faire diversion alors qu'elle se détourne du regarde et il a profité pour frapper Spike.

" Je ne vois rien et qui lui est arrivé?" Fluttershy vérifié si ses l'oiseau venant.

" Faut alerte et ce n'est pas tout ça je devrais mettre le bébé dragon au lit ta il est fatiguer."

"Oui je comprends, les jeunes sont toujours fatigués vite. On se voit plus tard monsieur Dusk Shine, Éclipse Sparkle, Spike et aussi bonne chance pour cette bibliothèque.''

"J'ai 16 ans et vous pouvez m'appeler Dusk Shine."

"Incroyable moi aussi j'ai 16 ans."

"Oui...Attendez pourquoi vous disiez bonne chance ?''

" Il y a une rumeur selon laquelle ce lieu est hanté par des esprits et aucun poney n'as osez il entrer.'' Dit Fluttershy Mais l'histoire faisait peur à la pouliche pourpre.

"Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur." Elle assure la pouliche pourpre.

Rassuré par les mots de Fluttershy, elle a pu retourner entraîner les oiseaux pour la fête à soir. Es trois rentrent dans leur nouvelle maison.

"C'est sombre. «Dusk utilise une lumière pour éclairer sur l'endroit mais il a été surpris par une jument rose qu'il avait préparé une fête surprise et il exploser feu d'artifice qui font le bruit de l'orage.

Surprise par le bruit de l'orage Éclipse Sparkle se met sur la défensive et utilise son karaté dans le noir. Grâce sa vision nocturne la pouliche pourpre arrive à toucher tous invités. Dusk augmenter sa magie pour éclairer la pièce.

Dusk shine, Spike et la jument rose sont encore intacte." Incroyable c'est la première fois je donne une fête que les invités sont battu dans l'obscurité."

" Ouais ma sœur est souvent sur la défensive quand elle a peur et je suis Dusk Shine, le dragon c'est Spike et la pouliche qu'elle a frappé chacun des poneys dans le noir c'est Éclipse Sparkle."

"Je suis Pinkie Pie." Le poney rose se présente. Après une heure d'excuses à chacun des poneys qui on était blessé par sa sœur. Dusk, Spike et Éclipse vont joindre les autres poneys à la mairie pour la conclusion du festival d'été.

"Il est formidable de revoir la princesse est pas ?" Licorne mauve dit à sa sœur et vu qu'elle avait un frisson.

" Moony pourquoi ta peur?"

" Aniki, je sens une présence d'un poney qui est rempli avec grande rancune et nous ferions mieux de partie!" Dusk pouvait voir qu'elle avait senti la présence d'un être malveillant et il savait qu'il ne pouvait être.

Les lumières pointent sur le balcon pour voir la princesse, mais ils voient une Alicorn noire et qu'elle portait une armure avec le symbole de la lune.

" Bonjour mes chers poneys! Voici le retour de la vraie reine d'Equestria !"

Le panic gagne chacun des poneys et Dusk Shine réflexif. (La jument de Lune .Ça veut dire la magie qui la emprisonné est rompu et c'est libéré. La seule chose qui peut arrêter ce sont les éléments d'équilibre) pensent Dusk Shine dans sa tête.

" Maintenant que je suis vos reine ! Vous pouvez dire adieu au soleil et dire bonjour à la nuit éternelle !'' Luna rit avec un rire Mauvais.

À suivre...


End file.
